This invention relates to a low insertion-force terminal which is designed to reduce the force required for the insertion of a mating electrical connection terminal so as to facilitate the insertion of the terminal, and to provide a strong electrical connection.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a conventional female electrical connection terminal. More specifically, a resilient contact portion 33 having spring-like properties is provided within a box-like terminal body 32, the contact portion 33 being formed integrally with the body 32. A male terminal (not shown) is inserted between the resilient contact portion 33 and a terminal contact portion 34 of the female terminal, thereby making electrical connection between the male and female terminals. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 12 denotes a wire connection portion, reference numeral 13 a bare wire-holding section, and reference numeral 14 a sheathed wire-holding section.
With this construction, however, as the size of the terminal is increased, a greater force is required for the insertion of the male terminal into the female terminal, thus making the connecting operation more difficult.